Alice & Alec
by Gabriella.A.Marcin
Summary: When Alice was human Alec came and visited her. He fell in love with her but couldn't take her. He almost killed her when another vampire saved her and changed her. 100 years later Alice and Alec's daughters Shapira and Onyx, come to her on Bella's weddn


**Saphira's POV**

I watch my cosin dance with her sexy husband, Isabella Marie Cullen. Thats my cosin. Today she is marrying Edward Cullen. They are dancing like nobody else is there. I'm a 15 year old half vampire. I have to wear these silly contacts so nobody knows about me. I look aroung and see a boy standing alone. He spys me and walks over after the first dance.

"Hello. I'm Seth."He Says.

"Bella's cosin. Saphira." I look around for my twin sister Onyx but can't find her.

"Ah. Want to dance." It was a slow song and I nodded my head. My black curls bouncing.

We dance and i never felt love before but looking into this human boy, Seths, face, I knew I found ! Alec (Dad) Will kill me!

"I have to go." I run off, Right into the Cullens (Minus Bella and Edward)

"Who are you?"

"Bella's cosin."

"You smell of vampire littel one."

"What? Your all crazy. Vampires? Myths!" The big one called for Bella and Edward. I rushed. Thinking about what Alec told me and showed me how to block my thoughts.

"Alec? Volturi? What on earth os she doing here?" Edwaed said when he came over. Bella took one look at me and throught herself at me

"Saphira! When? How'd you get here? You have gone missing. When you were 5. Oh my gosh!" Bella gushed "Wheres Onyx?"

"Somewhere and I really have to go." I turned and ran right into Seth." Hey. bye." I ran to my car and called Alec

"Hello?"

"Dad! I'm sorry but its just me. The Culens are on to us and I think I love Seth." I admitted.

"Saphira? Wheres Onyx? Get home. Now!"

"Okay Daddy." I hung up the phone.

"Uh, Saphira. I want you to meet my family." Bella said when i stepped out. She lead me into the dinning room. Onyx was being held inbetween Edward and Carlisle. Edward took Bella back out and Emmet whent and held Onyx, A littel to tight. She screamed.I leaped and bite down on Emmet, kicking Carlisle. Both of them flow back. Emmet came at me and I punched him. I had the stregth of a newborn, Onyx was the weak one. I foucused on them all. they dropped to the floor in pain.

"Now. Leave Onyx be."I said letting them up.

"Fine." Emmett looked at me.

"How did you, A scrony 15 year old human,bet me?" He asked

"Like this." I showed him. He flew to the ground and I laughted. Leting him back up.

"Who are you?"

"Saphira."I grinned

"Who are youe parents?" Carlisle asked

"Mother is dead and I live with my dad, Alec Voltri, And the Volturi. If your exuse me and my sister, Dad told us to get home." I grabbed Onyx's arm and pulled. Nobody whould let us leave.

"If you leave now you'll never see Seth again. I tell Sam and he'll tell Seth to keep away from you." Rosalie said. Alice was just staring at me. Onyx felt uncomftable.

_**Alice's POV.**

When these girls said that there Alec's daughters I knew who they were

Flashback

_"What? No! Rap!" I screamed but nobody hears me. He is rapping me and i cant get away. his red eyes glow in the dark._

_1 month later_

_"2 girls missy. You'll die if I don't cange you now. Hold still. I know what happened to you. I'll see the girls get to there father. What are there names?"_

_"Saphira Scarlet Wolf and Onyx Dimond Wolf." I gasped and held my daughter to my chest. The man bite me and I felt like I was burning. My daughters were taken from me and the last thing I say is" I promise, Alice Jessica Wolf, that I will find you again one day . You will come and I will be with you again. My beutiful daughters."_

Flash back done

"I'll come back to Italy woth you. I'll be back I promise but I have to do something first. Stay here Jasper."

On the plane I tell the girls who I am and what I promised. The clung to me and said that after there in Italy for a day they'll come back to Forks and live with me. When we get off the plane Alec is there,

"Hello Again Alec. Rember me?"


End file.
